nelwar_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Antiris
Antiris is the richest nation in Nelwar, and debatably the most powerful. Located in a position that gives it a distinct economic edge, it has developed into one of the world's superpowers. History Foundation Antiris has existed for roughly 900 years. It was originally founded by an alliance between the dwarves of Middenheim and the humans of Citadel. At the time, this was perhaps the most out of character diplomatic event that had ever occurred. The dwarves and humans had been rivals for as long as anyone could remember, and had been in and out of open warfare on many occasions. Humanity was the economically dominant civlization at the time, and although the nation originally held two official capitals, the nation has since chosen to seat its government in Citadel, and its king and queen are human, though there are many dwarven members of its congress. Around 300 years later, the original alliance added the dwarves of the eastern mountain chain to the nation, and the nation expanded to roughly its current size. The nation took its name from an old dwarven word for "peace", and chose its sigil to be a gryphon, seeing it as a fusion between the lions of the plains (the domain of the humans) and the eagles of the mountain cliffs (where the dwarves reside). In Antiris, gryphons are considered the most noble of creatures. Killing a gryphon for sport is punishable by death. Recent Antiris is currently ruled by King Benedict Valric. The late Queen Annette Valric passed away to disease roughly two years before the start of the campaign. There are some who say that the king has become distraught, and fear that his son, Prince Calloway Valric, whom many believe to be far less competent, will soon take over. Politics/Government Antiris is a constitutional monarchy that is run by a combination of a royal family and a congress, both of which are physically located in Citadel. The nation gives each town a congressman who lives in Citadel, and, through exchanging letters with the town's leadership, represents that town's interests in the nation's decisions. Unfortunately, many of the smaller villages in Antiris do not have anyone who is educated enough to serve as a congressman. When this happens, the government appoints a congressman, who is supposed to travel to the town and tour it to get a sense of its needs, and then travel back to citadel and serve on their behalf. This often leads to citizens in smaller towns feeling that their interests are not truly represented, particularly when a human is chosen represent a settlement that is primarily of a different race (usually dwarf). Guilds TBD lots of guilds with places to stay all over etc, big ones magic scholars and craft guilds Foreign relations Antiris has long had a rivalry with Belrast. Belrast is the only nearby country that can truly rival Antiris in military might, and although it is smaller in landmass, boasts an impressive economy and a high population. It is also the only other nation in the world with a significant aerial force (Belrast uses Dragons, Antiris uses Gryphons). Economics Antiris is an extremely wealthy nation. The mountainous regions are rich with gold, and the geographic position of the country is advantageous for trading. The nation trades extensively with (TBD region northeast of Belrast) and (TBD the region in Allu south of Antiris). Antiris, being rich in gold, does more importing than it does exporting. One of the major facets of the nation's relationship with Belrast is that Belrassi ports are the main stopping points for ships from (TBD region northeast of Belrast) to Antiris or vice versa, and the tarrifs and fees that Belrast puts on these ships has a major effect on the economic wellbeing of both regions. Cities/Locations Citadel Ganorin Hobbins Middenheim Pribbins Sneed's Hole Thal Boldar Trestor Trivia/Other "I'm going to tell you something, son. You musn't forget it. Look at this stone. For now it is plain as any other, but one day it may be a piece of greatness. The wall of a great fortress, or perhaps a bust of a great king. Many believe it is the carver who makes the stone into what it is, but they do not understand. The statue has always been within the stone, the carver needs only to reveal it. We are all stones. You must strive to become the carver; someone who reveals the masterpieces hidden away in those around you, and most importantly, in yourself." '- Woodrow Bryan, Antirean Royal Sculptor'Category:Nations Category:Locations